


We Will Get Through This

by ShatterStars_01



Category: Jacksepticeye-RPF, Mark Fischbach/Jack McLoughlin - Works, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Markiplier-RPF, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Break Up Talk, Cheesy, Confusion, Crying, First story, Friends to Lovers, Heart Warming, Love Confessions, M/M, PAX Prime, Septiplier - Freeform, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: Mark and Jack are best friends, but when meeting at Pax Prime for the first time ever, something changes. Jack has just got over a breakup, and Mark helps him through it. But during the convention, feelings start to grow even stronger...Will Mark and Jack stay together, or will their friendship be ruined forever? Read to find out! :D





	We Will Get Through This

***Jack's POV***

I finally reached Seattle, and got off the plane. I always hated traveling in planes, but at the end it's always worth to see my fans and friends. Ugh, I hate using the word "fans," but I have no idea what to call them. I'm just making this worse.

Oh well, I can't wait to see Bob, Wade, and... Mark. Get your mind out of the gutter, Jack! You just miss Signe, right? Oh forget it, I really shouldn't be thinking about this and bring back the memories. *sighs*

I went to go grab my bags, and checked my phone. It read 8:27 p.m. I'm gonna be late my ride should be here soon. Once I spotted my suitcases, I hurried off to go outside and look for the Uber. On the ride to the hotel I couldn't keep still. I was so excited! I never get to go to these things a lot, since I live so far away and never had time to prep videos to go. But this time I made sure I was able to go.

Once I reached the hotel, I paid the driver and I went to the front desk. I spoke with the lady there and got everything sorted out. She gave me my key and I headed to my room. I unlock the door and went inside quickly. Kicking off my shoes, I dropped my suitcases and jumped onto my bed.

"Oh I have a feeling 'dis week is gonna be crazy," I said to myself.

***Mark's POV***

I was bored in my hotel room and just on my phone. Pax doesn't start till 10:00 a.m. tomorrow and my panel doesn't start till 11:30 a.m. Which gives me time to explore around a little. Like don't get me wrong I like meeting people, but sometimes I just need time to myself.

I continued to scroll down Twitter, and I saw a tweet from Jack.

It read: 'Just got to my hotel, I can't wait to see you dudes!

And if you guys aren't going I'm so sorry, but don't worry videos are still being uploaded :)'

Aw, Jack so sweet he cares about all his fans so much. Wait, Jack... sweet? Mark stop these feelings, you know he won't feel the same way. We're just friends, nothing more. I shouldn't do this and then get someone hurt....but it wouldn't hurt to text him, right?

I went to my contacts and texted Jack, disappointed at myself for not being able to leave the guy alone for even a minute sinces he got here.

**[Text Messages]**

Mark: Hey Jack, I heard you got to your hotel

Jack: Yea, I did Mark: What hotel are you staying at? Maybe we can meet up with Bob, Wade, and Yami and have dinner

Jack: I'm at the one that's called Borad Quail. You know it?

Mark: Oh really? Yeah I know it, cause I'm in it!

Jack: Really?! Well call me when you get a response from the guys and then I'll meet you downstairs :)

Mark: Okay :P

I called Bob and Wade, and they both said yes, but Yami said he was too tired. Oh well, jet lag can be bitch sometimes. We talked to each other and decided on eating and chilling at Dave and Busters.

I texted Jack and told him Bob and Wade said yes, and to meet me downstairs.

"Hey,"I waved at Jack, spotting him near the elevator.

"Oh, hey Mark," he said giving me a bro-hug," it's good to see you again. It's been quite a while."

He pulled back and smiled. Leaving me missing his hug's warmth.

_Stop, don't have these feelings right now! I thought._

"Yeah, I know right." I responded. " Well, Bob and Wade said they were available, but Yami is gonna stay back. Also, we decided we should eat at Dave and Busters. If that's fine with you."

He nodded," Yeah, I always wanted to go there, I haven't really made time to go."

"Oh well, I think you'll enjoy it," I said. "I bet I can beat you at 4-way air hockey." I smirked.

"You're on," he challenged.

We got into our Uber and headed to Dave and Buster.

What have I got myself into, you're gonna end up falling for him! Okay, okay, I'll be fine. All I have to do is push away these feelings and I'm sure I'll be fine... hopefully.

***Jack's POV***

We arrived, and saw Bob and Wade standing outside the building.

"Hey!" I yelled at them, to grab their attention.

They turned to see the source, and saw us. They starting walking toward us, and we did the same, meeting half way.

"Hey, guys!" Wade said. "It's nice to know you guys got here safely."

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's get inside, it's cold!" Bob said.

We nodded and headed towards the entrance, but before I could touch the handle, I got pulled aside.

"Remember I made a bet with you," Mark reminded me," if you lose you owe me something."

"And if you lose you owe me something," I said back, with sass.

"Sure, whatever," he shrugged.

We were lead to a booth, and ordered. After we had all ate, we order a few shots. And when I mean a "few" we might have gone a little overboard. Except for Mark since he can't drink.

Next was the arcade, and I have to admit we were a little tipsy. But for sure I wasn't gonna back down to the challenge, I made with Mark.

"Hey Marwk," I laughed," come on let's do this already."

"You sure," he chuckled," you're kinda of drunk and I don't think it would be fair."

"I'm fine, I swear! Pwease!!!" I whined, while making puppy eyes. "Alright," he agreed, while smiling," but don't think I'll go easy on you."

**(Time Past)**

"GODDAMMIT!!!" I screamed.

Bob, Wade, and Mark were laughing their asses off, and I was pouting in anger. Ugh, how I hated losing! But for some reason being drunk had its way of making me enjoy Mark being happy, and I found it quite....adorable. I really shouldn't feel like this, but the alcohol in me made me push it aside, because right now I really didn't care.

"Now you owe me," Mark chuckled.

"What do I owe you?" I asked.

"Anything," he said.

"I'll think of something," I told him," I'll be right back I have 'te take a piss."

I went to the restroom, and took care of my business. Once I finished, I exited the bathroom and heard something familiar. I froze and stood to listen. What I heard was something I wish I didn't. It sounded like... Signe. I turned around and I saw her... with another man.

A part of me was angry, but I think that was from all the drinking. The rest of me was just.... hurt. I love Signe, and to see her move on so quick made me feel like absolute shit.

I quickly walked away before she could see me and met up with the others. Immediately, I slunked into my seat. I tried to play it off that I was fine, but I don't think it worked.

Mark looked my way and questioned me, "Jack, are you alright? You don't look too good."

I shook my head," Um.... I not f-feeling too well. I t-think I'm gonna go."

He understood and nodded, "Okay I think I'll go too, it's getting kinda of late."

"No, no it's fine! You can stay and hang out with Bob and Wade." I told him.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna get going too," Wade said, standing up." I'm not excited for this hangover in the morning."

"Me either," Bob said. "Okay, I'll c-call an Uber," I stuttered.. We exited the building, and I didn't dare look back. All the memories of me and Signe were coming back, and it was too much for my brain to handle. I think Mark noticed it too.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "I just want te' get back te' my hotel room."

"Well, I will walk you back, so I make sure you get to your room safely. You kinda of did have a little too much to drink," he told me.

I didn't really want to argue with Matk right now, so I just gave small nod.

We reached our hotel and got off. While Mark was paying the driver, I ran inside and went to the elevator in a hurry leaving Mark chasing me a little.

We got inside , and I pushed the button to my floor which closed the door also. It was a bit quiet but I didn't know what to say since my emotions were going crazy right now. I thought if I even make a word, I'll break down right the and there. I tried hard to hold back the tears as long as I could, but some managed to escape.

The doors opened and I hurried out, so Mark wouldn't see. I got my key to the door, and unlocked it.

I turned around to Mark and whispered, "Thanks."

He saw my face and began to frown, " Jack you're crying, I know something's bothering you. Please tell me, and then I can maybe help you."

His words were so convincing, and I knew I could trust Mark. Tears were streaming down my face by now, so I knew there was no turning back now.

"Come in," I commanded him.

He walked in, and looked around. I sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the spot next to me, for him to sit down. He walked over, and sat down gently. 

I sniffled, and gained confidence to talk," It all started when I saw Signe today. When I got outta the restrooms I heard her laughing. I went to look for her, and saw her with another guy. I really shouldn't be bother with 'dis since we did break up, but for some reason it made me mad and... hurt. It wasn't because she was with another person.... it was because she moved on and I couldn't."

Mark looked at me," If it doesn't hurt to answer, but can you tell me why exactly did you two break up?"

I sighed," She said it was because I... changed. That I was different, and she felt that I wasn't the Sean she fell in love with. When she told me 'dis I didn't understand, I  didn't FEEL different. She got upset at my reaction and told me we were done."

Mark had sad eyes, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know how you fe-" 

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me. " You don't know Mark, I love her, and I don't know why she couldn't see that. And now I don't even know who I am! Because for sure if she can't see the Sean she met... neither can I."

Mark looked at me straight in the eyes," Jack if she can't see the Sean I see then she is blind. You are an amazing, funny, caring person. And you don't definitely need to be with her if she makes you feel this way."

I froze at the words he was speaking.

He hesitated," Jack what I'm trying to say is that I like you! I know I said I'm not gay and I'm not, but you make me feel this way.... and it so weird. You're just such an awesome person to be around it's so hard to resist, and it hurts ME to see you like this. I will never want you to feel like shit. I want you to be fucking happy! If you don't feel the same way it's fine, I just needed to tell you because I couldn't live knowing that I didn't tell you the truth.... I'm sorry, I'll lea-" 

I cut him off, and grabbed his shoulder to press my lips against his.

_This is heaven....WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING?_

I pulled back, and immediately starting apologizing," I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of-"

This time I was cut off by Mark kissing me. My eyes widen with shock, but I quickly closed my eyes, and kissed back with passion. We soon started melting into the kiss making it long and loving.

_He is so perfect....I love him....._

We finally pulled back, and we were both out of breath. 

"That was... nice," I panted.

He nodded," Yeah, it was."

"Do I still owe you something?" I chuckled a bit.

"No, I think that was satisfying enough," he laughed back.

"Does that mean you... liked it?" I asked.

"If I said no, I would be lying," he admitted," even though I wasn't too sure what we did."

"I think we should keep this a secret for now," I said," until we know for sure what we... feel."

"Yeah, you are probably right," Mark responded.

"Well, I think it's time we call it a night. We have to get up tomorrow morning for Pax," I told him.

He agreed, "You're right, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

He walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight," I whispered out.

I got up to undress, and to go rinse my face. Once I finished, I went back to my bed to lay down. *sighs*

_What have I done?_

***Mark's POV***

I walked back to my room, confused?

I unlocked my door, and my first reaction was to slide down against my door, and... cry.

I don't know what I did back there, and why I did it. But one thing for sure I remembered that I kissed Jack... and that memory will not be erased from my mind.

Every second of that was so detail and memorable. His pink pucker lips and how soft and warm they were. And how they moved accordingly, making it enjoyable to the max. When we pulled away all I was left was confusion and emptiness.

After that moment all I wanted to do was hold Jack and not let go, so I could regain that feeling of love. And that he would be safe in my arms, and that I couldn't lose him... now what will become of us.

A excuse I would use was that he was drunk, but at that moment it was very clear that he was highly aware of what was going on. We both shared are feelings, and it's too late to take them back.

I love Jack, but what will I do when I don't get the reaction I want....

Now I will have to push away these feelings, and not get distracted. I'm here to have fun and make others happy, so I need put away my thoughts and feelings before somebody gets hurt. And I have a feeling it's gonna be either me or Jack.

Well, all I could do in this moment to calm myself down... is cry and sob till I vanish away from this world.

Tomorrow's another day for me either to enjoy, or to suffer. We'll see.

~

***Jack's POV***

I woke up to my alarm on my phone, I grabbed it and checked the time. It read 8:02 a.m. which gave me less than an hour to get ready and eat breakfast.

Oh how I hate sleep, always getting rid of time I could use and making me grumpy getting up from bed.

I threw the sheets over and tossed my legs on the edge of the bed. My feet touching the cold ground and my eyes finally gaining conscious.

Then it hit me... last night.....I kissed Mark, and he kissed back. 

Ugh, my head. Shit, I forgot I drank a little too much last night.

I waltz over to the bathroom and splashed my face. My thoughts were going wild.

How will I be around Mark? I think it would be uncomfortable, but knowing him I don't know what to expect.

I'll just have to play it out I guess, hopefully people won't notice. Some people on the channel tend to know me better than I know myself, so that might be a problem.

Oh well, I better start getting ready or I'll be late.

***Mark's POV***

I woke up slightly at the sound of my phone ringing, it was Wade. I answered my phone and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Mark where the hell are you we've been calling you like crazy?!? You're panel starts in like almost a half-a-hour!!!" Wade screamed at me.

I jolted up and checked the clock," Shit! I've must of over slept. I'll call you back, I need to get ready."

"Okay, hurry up," Wade said.

I rushed over the bathroom and splashed my face. I then realized I was still in the same clothes I was in from yesterday. I looked over and saw I that my bed was still made and untouched.

I've must of fell asleep by the door. Fuck it, I need to get ready.

I pulled off my shirt and pants. I reached for clothes then I smelled myself. Ugh, I better take a quick shower I reek.

I pulled of my boxers and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair, and rinsed myself quickly. I got out, and wrapped myself with a towel.

I also called a Uber, so when I'm ready it will already be here.

I got dressed in my favorite flannel and a pair of jeans, and brushed my teeth.

I'm gonna have to skip breakfast, there's no time.

I grabbed my keys, and dashed out of my room. I got outside, and spotted my Uber and told him my destination. Hopefully, I'll get there in time. 

***Jack's POV***

I checked my phone, and it was almost time for Mark's panel. Me and Yami were just sitting down in the audience.

While waiting, some people recognized me, and it was so cool! People wanted to take pictures with me and give me stuff. I never have been treated this way, and it felt incredible.

This really help distract me from what happen last night. Again, this channel has helped me with problems... but was this really a problem. Shouldn't I really be paying attention to this?

I'll just forget it for now... I guess. 

I wonder how Mark will be acting around me. Also, where is Mark?

***Mark's POV***

I got dropped off, and I ran inside.

People saw me and wanted to talk, but I had to ignore them. I felt terrible for doing that, but I had to make it to my panel.

I went up to the security, and told them I was late. They lead me to where Bob and Wade was, and told me we had 5 minutes.

They guys saw me, an stood up to question me and scold me.

"Mark, where were you?" Bob asked. "The panel is about to start."

"Yeah, and this is 'YOUR' panel," Wade said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry I was having a hard time sleeping last night," I told them, slightly lying.

"Alright, let's start the plan and some jokes so we aren't complete morons out there," Bob said.

"Knowing Wade, we probably will still be total idiots," I said

"HEY!" Wade said.

Me and Bob just laughed, while Wade pouted. 

***Jack's POV***

I was on my phone, then I heard screaming. I looked up and saw Bob, Wade, and... Mark.

Stop, act casual! He probably won't act weird towards me... I hope. 

They sat down, and Mark glanced at me and gave a slight-awkward smile, and turned his head to the audience. Shit.

**(A Little Time Past By)**

"Okay, I hope you guys like the video I made with the Cyndago guys," Mark said.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Wow, people must really like Mark.

"Yeah, yeah well now me and Wade have these portable microphones, and I have a Go-Pro on me." Mark said. "Now we will be going out in the crowd to answer some of your questions, so please stay calm and we will try to get to you."

Everyone started raising their hands and shouting "over here" or "me." 

"Oh boy!" Mark screamed and ran. "I'm really out of shape to be doing this," he panted.

Sure you are with those abs, what?!?! Stop thinking like this!

He zoomed by people getting questions and answering them the best they could. While pasting by, Mark made a joke saying "hi" to me and Yami. When people heard this and saw it on the Go-Pro people starting coming up to me during the panel, asking to get pictures and giving me stuff.

Mark saw this, and got annoyed on how many people were getting up from their seats to come up to me.

"Hey, hey you need to sit do-" Mark said, before another person showed up. "No, no, no! NO!!! Sit back down, and stop harassing Jack!"

To me it was hilarious, I was busting up. To Mark it wasn't as funny.

"You guys, I'm sorry," Mark calm down, "we can't have people coming up here and crowding, you have to take your seats, please."

Everyone sat back down and sighed.

I felt bad after that making everyone go back to their seats, but Mark was right. It was rude and distracting, but the way he said it was... kinda weird. Like he doesn't want other people harassing me. I don't know maybe just to me. 

***Mark's POV***

Finally everybody sat back down and we continued the panel.

"Alright, let's continue this." I said. "Next question."

**(A Little More Time Flew By)**

It was getting to our last questions since we were almost out of time. After that Bob, Wade, and me will probably share a little bit. 

"Okay, this will be the last question." I said sadly. "Then we'll share a little afterwards."

Everyone sighed and "aww".

I looked around for a final person to choose, and saw a lot of people pointing at a girl in cosplay. 

"Your question?" I asked.

The girl smirked," Can I give you a kiss?"

I looked around and everyone was cheering me on to do it.

I pretended to smile girly like a schoolgirl," On the cheek."

She nodded and gave a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I turned over and saw everyone clapping and screaming, but then I saw Jack... he was cringing?

I went back on staged, and looked over to see if he was still cringing. When I looked at him he notice I saw him. He quickly looked away, and I just smiled.

I closed the panel with a few words, and so did Bob and Wade. Finally we finished with a "thank you," we got escorted by a few security guards and they took us back stage. 

Wade turned to me and spoke," We did awesome out there, so how about we celebrate by having lunch together?"

Bob nodded," Yeah, we can invite Jack and Yami."

I froze a little.

_Shit, how will we be acting around each other and our friends when we just kissed last night!_

"Mark, are you okay?" Wade asked. " You're getting a little pale."

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I nodded," sure, sounds great. I am a little hungry since I had to skip breakfast to get here on time."

"Two things. One you were still late, and two it wasn't our fault you over slept," Bob said.

"By the way, why did you over sleep?" Wade mentioned. "We didn't got back to our hotels THAT late."

"I'll tell you later," I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll text Jack and Yami," Bob said. 

"Sure," I nodded. 

Crap, what the hell am I gonna do when we see each other. Even worse hang out with each other... around our FRIENDS!

***Jack's POV***

Me and Yami were leaving the panel area, and I felt my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw I got a text from Bob.

"Hey Yami!" I shouted out loud, since we were surrounded by a lot of people that were leaving also.

"What's up?" he asked

"Bob invited us to eat with 'dem, you want 'te go," I told him.

"Yea, sounds great," he said. "Who's going?"

"I'll ask," I answered.

A little while later my phone buzzed again, and I read the message.

"Wade, you, me, Bob of course, and..." I hesitated,".... um Mark."

"Okay, I'll meet with you guys later. I've got to go back to my hotel real quick to do something," he said.

"Okay, I'll tell Bob and see where we are eating at," I explained to him.

"Okay, see ya," he waved leaving.

I waved back weakly.

Shit, Mark's going and I know I can't avoid him too much or everyone will get suspicious. Everyone knows how much we hang together and if we don't talk to each other they'll know something's up.

I need to talk to Mark about this, I can't take it! It's bothering me what we said and then just... walked away after like it didn't happen. I just don't know how.

***Mark's POV***

We went outside to talk silently on where we are going to eat, and just get some fresh air. 

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Don't matter, I up for anything," Bob replied.

"How about Denny's? It's still early for some breakfast or we can just have some lunch," Wade answered. 

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Do you mind telling Jack and Yami for us?" Bob asked. "My phone's almost dead, and I need to save battery so I can check on Mandy once and a while to see if she is okay at the hotel."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad, she says she just felt nauseous," Bob responded.

"Oh, okay. What about you Wade?" I questioned.

"My phone is dead, I left my portable charger at the hotel," Wade said. "Why can't you do it Mark is there somethin-"

I cut him off," I'll do it, alright."

Wade gave me a suspicious look, but I just ignore it.

I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts. I text Yami first and then went to.... Jack's. I did a simple text so this wouldn't be, weird.

**[Text Messages]**

Mark: We decided on eating at Denny's. See you there

Jack: Cool, um... Mark we need to talk

Mark: Jack, please not right now I'm talking to Bob and Wade

Jack: Okay, but maybe when we get back to the hotel. Please?

Jack: I'm really confused.....

I hesitated at the thought, but responded.

Mark: Alright

Jack: Thanks... see you later

Mark: Yea

I put away my phone with a pale face.

What am I going to say? I've got no clue but all I know is I have to be honest.

***Jack's POV***

My Uber arrived, and I was heading to the Denny's Mark had texted me to go to. When I reached there I saw Mark, Bob, and Wade already there. 

"Hey guys," I waved slightly, walking towards them.

"Hey Jack," Wade said.

"Where's Yami?" Bob asked.

"He'll be heading over 'ere later," I said.

I looked over to Mark, and he just ashamedly looked away

"Let's go inside and get a booth," he said opening the door for us.

"Yeah, come on!" Bob encouraged us.

We went inside and a lady came out in uniform, she was holding out menus and utensils. I also noticed on her apron she had pins with our logos.

She looked at us and recognized who we were immediately," Oh hi! You guys are the people who do Let's Plays on Youtube, right? You must be here for Pax."

We nodded, smiling.

"Well come right this way, I help you fellas in a minute," she said, bringing us to a booth.

She walked away, and quickly came back with a pen and notepad,"What will you guys be having? Also if you don't mind may I have your autographs? I can't take pictures during work."

We agreed, of course.

We all order our drinks first, and decide on waiting to order our food until Yami got here.

We chatted with the lady and got to know her a bit, it turns out her name was Joy Ann. She was very kind and a big fan of the Gaming Community, especially Mark and me.

We gave her our autographs, which she did ask for, and in return she said every time we come here we can have a free coffee on the house. We argue against that not wanting her to give something back in return, but she insisted. Finally after she left, Yami showed up.

"Hey everybody," he said walking towards our booth.

We all greeted him, and ordered. Joy Ann had to continuing working and preparing our food, which left us to talk to each other. Which I was trying to avoid, not wanting something to slip out. 

"Well, it's quiet. Let's talk you guys. What new Jack? You live far away, so what has happened recently. Since we don't see you often we don't know what you really do over there," asked Bob.

I sighed," Not'te much, it's Ireland we don't really have anything exciting over there. What about you guys, have any projects going on?"

"Nope, how about you Mark?" asked Wade.

"Uh....just some collabs, and maybe some up coming charity live streams. Nothing I'm too sure about, though. I was thinking if I did have any I would like maybe... some guests. I don't know," he answered.

"Yeah, for sure. We could all do that," Wade said.

"We could guest if you like me, Wade, Yami and Jack. Right?" Bob encouraged me.

"Right..." I said uncertain.

"Didn't sound to certain to me," Yami said, the guys laughing a bit.

I chuckled," Yeah, sorry. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you need anything you can tell us," Bob said concerned.

"Totally, you're our friend Jack," Wade mentioned.

"I know... it just been hard, ya know," I said. 

I looked over to Mark and I can see guilt in his eyes.

I know I can't tell them about me and him, but maybe the problem isn't that. Maybe I was so desperate when Signe left me I got ...feelings... for Mark. Or am I lying to myself? I don't know it's confusing. I need to get away real quick, to situate myself.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" questioned Yami.

"I'm going 'te the bathroom," I lied. Walking away, I thought to myself. Crap, this isn't going well isn't it. I need to stop thinking about Mark.

***Mark's POV***

When Jack finished his sentence I was heart broken. How could I do this to him? He's already in a bad enough state and I'm just making him more confuse. I have no idea how to revolve this, and I already know I promised Jack I would talk to him after this. But I have no idea what to say, and I don't want things to lead anywhere worse than it already is and just make him more confuse.

The more I thought the more I tensed up, and I think Wade started to notice that too.

"Mark, can we step out for a minute?" he asked.

I nodded, and followed him outside. I wasn't to sure what he was gonna ask, but I did have a clue what he might ask.

"Mark, something bothering you. I know it. You are never late to things like this, so there most be something going on for you to be acting this way," he said sternly. "Please, tell me. I hate seeing you like this, you're my best friend and you have been for as long as I can remember. You've helped me, now it's my turn to help you."

I froze at the words he spoke. I was astonish on how concern Wade was for me, but I knew I couldn't tell him. Not because of the situation, but I wanted to respect Jack. If he wasn't comfortable with me telling I won't tell.

"Wade I trust you, but I can't tell you for reasons I can't even explain," I said honestly.

He saw I wasn't lying and nodded," Okay but if you need anything, please come talk to me. Come on let's rejoin the rest of the group."

I followed him inside, and I sat back down. I saw that Jack was back from the bathroom also. 

"So, where did you guys go?" he surprisingly asked.

"Don't worry, just talking." Wade answered.

Jack eyes got worried, but he quickly hid it before anyone else could really tell.

Our food arrived and everyone dived in. No one really talked after that, except for some small talk. Quickly everyone was starting to leave, since the sun was starting to set.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna leave. Mandy texted me she isn't feeling the best. I think we might have to leave early, and beside I should probably start studying early for my quizzes at my school." Bob said.

"Awww, I wish you'd didn't have 'te go," I said.

"Me neither, but priorities come first," he said.

"True dat," said Yami," well I'll see you around. I think I'm gonna leave also, after a bit time hanging around the convention I'm heading straight back to the hotel and catching a plane home."

"Oh okay, well I think we should all be leaving then," said Wade.

"Yeah, see ya Bob. In case you do end up leaving," I said giving him a quick bro-hug.

"See ya," Jack said doing the same thing.

We all soon said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Wade, who was the last one, just got in his Uber leaving me and Jack alone. 

He confidently spoke, saying the first words to break the silence," Are we still gonna talk?"

I hesitantly answer," We should. I know we are both very confused of what happened... last night."

He whispered," Yeah..."

After that small conversation the Uber showed up and we both got in. We were quiet the whole way, awkward in silence.

When we reached the hotel it was already dark. We got off and walked inside the elevator. I pressed the button to the correct floors, which made the doors shut.

On the way up I had a embarrassing question to ask, but it would only be embarrassing if I make it that way.

"Do you want to talk in my room or yours?" I asked quietly.

"If you don't mind, I think in my room. I'll feel a bit more comfortable," he responded.

I nodded, the door opened up on the correct floor with a ding. We got off the elevator and when to his room.

He opened the doors, and my knees felt weak as I saw his room and all the memories of last night fled back into my head. I walk in slowly so I wouldn't break, and have a total meltdown right then and there.

I followed him to his bed and we both sat on the edge. We didn't dare make eye contact and just sat there in complete silence.

Finally the tension was broken.

"Mark, whatever happened last night... I want to know if it was real. That there was no lies and you were telling me the truth," Jack said.

"I wasn't lying Jack, it was all... true," I admitted.

"Mark, I don't know how I feel 'bout this. But one thing fer sure is I do... like you." he said, I looked up at him. want to say 'dis, but if you aren't lying and you really do feel the way you feel.... I trust that I can finally tell you the truth."

"Jack, everything I said was no lie. I like you, I really do.....but I'm scared of the future and what lies ahead. What trouble there will be and the risk of having you get hurt," I said truthfully. "Whatever you have to say to me I won't take it like lightly, I will value it to it peaks. Because I know that you trust me now and I won't take that for granted."

He looked at me and smiled," Mark, I think I have had feelings for you for a long time. Even when I was with Signe, she left me because I changed... and I have a feeling it was because I wasn't in love with her completely.... I was in love with you."

When he realized what he said he turned away in shame, but I didn't let him. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. 

"Jack, I wish you told me this sooner. I had to push away my feelings since we first talked. I didn't say anything because you were with someone else, and I thought you were happy with them. But now I know that a smile on a screen can never mean something, until that person tells you what they feel in real life." I spoke meaning every syllable I said." Jack when we talked last night and we... kissed, that moment was memorized in my head. And at first I didn't know what it meant, but know I know what it means. It means I love you Jack, and I always will."

At that moment, our faces got closer and closer. Until our lips finally touched. Our lips began moving, and we weren't stopping.

I scooted closer to Jack's hips and the kiss deepened. Jack hands came up to my cheek pulling me closer to him and my hands ,for some reason, went to his hip to pull him closer to me. Our lips were slightly parting now and the kiss was still going.

Now I knew things were going kinda far, because our next reactions was to move farther on the bed against the headboard.

Jack climbed onto of me and I took off his jacket. He was now straddling me and my hands were on his hips slightly rubbing around.

Jack was biting my bottom lip, asking for access. I was uncertain about this and denied, but Jack had a plan for that. He started kissing along my jawline and continued a trail down my neck. He went near my collarbone ,which was my sweet-spot, and I started tensing up a bit. He noticed that and continued to sucked and nibble on that spot. I bit my lip as hard as I could to conceal myself from moaning.

I began to get hard and I notice Jack was too, because every once and a while I could feel Jack's bulge rub against mine. Making me bite my lip harder.

When Jack notice I wasn't going to break, he took a big step and palmed slightly at my manhood. I gasped at the touch and Jack took that chance to slid his tongue into my mouth. By now it was too late going back because I was already turning into a moaning mess. His tongue explored my mouth shamelessly and fought with my tongue. Me, getting upset at his victory, got a dirty idea.

My hands that were on Jack's hips left and quickly made a tight grasp at his ass, massaging it and spreading his cheeks. 

He moaned at the feeling,  "Mmhm... Mark."

"I been wanting to that for a long time," I told him.

He chuckled," You're such a fookin doof."

"Yeah, but you love this doof," I said, while massaging his ass even more.

He laughed and began to attack my neck again. He trailed down to my sweet-spot again and sucked on it, making me moan along with him.

He began moving his hands to the buttons on my shirt and started to undo them. He open up my shirt to reveal my toned chest. He stared at it for a moment and noticed my scars from previous surgeries. He put his hand on it and gently rubbed it. After that he continued what he was doing.

Jack started kissing down my chest, and nibbled at places. I ran my hands through his hair as he did this, my chest going up and down from breathing. I then wanted to return the same favor.

I flipped us over and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. I went to his neck, licking and sucking. He began to moan louder, and I smirked getting an idea from his videos.

I went down to his chest and began feeling up and down with my hand, then placing it on his nipple and began rubbing and twisting at it. 

"Oh Mark... ugnhh.." Jack grunted.

"Jack, you were right. You do have twisting fresh nipples, I would like to enjoy them," I said in a deep tone voice.

If we weren't so horny, we probably would've laughed, but at that moment we didn't care.

He moaned at my next reaction, replacing my hand with my mouth. I sucked on his left nipple and licked at it, giving Jack so much pleasure. I did the exacted thing to the right one and I got the same reaction.

I went back up to Jack and gave him a long passionate kiss. 

"Oh we're not done yet," Jack smirked.

I got confused at his words, but then realize what he meant when he pounced on me. He flipped us again so I was lying on my back, with his knees around my hip. He began kissing down my chest again and leaving a trail down, but this time I think he had no intentions of stopping. He reached my pants and gave a look.

 At first I didn't get the message, then I realized what he was asking for. I looked at him and gave a slight nod.

His hands reached the front of my pants, and slowly unbuttoned it. He then slid the zipper down, it making a noise until it reached the bottom. He grabbed the belt loop holes and slid my pants down. He followed it down until he took them completely off, leaving me in my boxers. 

He went up to me and kiss me softly," Mark, I've never done...'this'...before."

I gave him a reassuring kiss," Me neither, but don't worry, you'll be fine. Do what you think you know."

"Okay," he said.

He went down and rubbed my thigh and started kissing it. Leading it up to my growing erection in my boxers. He kissed it softly, and looked up at me. He slid his hands at the bands and pulled them down, releasing my throbbing member. I gasped at the cold air touching it.

Jack looked at it and smiled slightly, gently touching it. He grabbed the tip and barely rubbed it. He went down to the base and kissed right beneath, almost where my balls were.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip to the extreme feeling of this.

He then licked up from the base all the way to the tip and sucked lightly on the tip. I moaned quickly, signalling Jack he was doing okay.

He began to pump my member, making me groan and throw my head back. He saw my reaction and took me in his mouth.

I moaned loudly at the the feeling of his warm mouth around my needy cock.

He sucked on the tip licking up the pre-cum that was leaking out and ran his tongue along my slit, applying pressure to it once and a while. He began bobbing his head, making me lose my mind in pleasure.

I then felt Jack move a little, and I notice he unzipped his pants and took out his dick. He began pumping his own dick, it needy because of how turned on he was.

Seeing this sight was just amazing. I was becoming so fluster of how great this feels, me just in front of Jack half naked, him giving me a blowjob, and he was giving himself a handjob.

I soon felt the familiar tension in my stomach.

"Jack! I-I'm gonna c-cum... hgnnnhh.... aghh.." I told him

He moaned lowly, making my dick vibrate creating more pleasure," Mmmhhmmm..."

He kept bobbing and pumping whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, then he began fondling my balls. Pushing me over the edge.

"Ah, Jack!!" I screamed out of pure joy.

I came into Jack's mouth and he swallowed, ALL.

He got off with a pop, and a trail of saliva mix with my cum from his mouth to my dick. I also noticed that Jack had cum all over himself and the sheets.

He looked at me, and I cupped his face and gave him a long passionate kiss, tasting myself in the mix.

I got up to head to the bathroom and came back with rags to clean up our mess. We cleaned up ourselves and got into bed exhausted.

I decided on just sleeping in Jack's room tonight since he insisted I stay.

I brought Jack closed to me and cuddled him, basically spooning. We were just in our boxers so we felt warmth all around. Slowly we both fell asleep.

How did things turn out this way?

~

I woke up slightly to the vibration of my phone. I went to grab it on the nightstand and saw it wasn't there. I reached for my glasses and put them on. I soon realized I wasn't in my room... but in Jack's.

I turned around to see Jack next to me in bed asleep.

I began panicking, remembering everything that happened last night. I could just leave but I didn't want to leave Jack in bed, him waking up to me not there after what we just did.

I notice I was just in my boxers, and got up to put the rest of my clothes back on, and went back to Jack.

I slightly nudged him," Jack wake up."

His eyes fluttered open," What?" He then jolted up, making him sit up," Shite what time is it?"

"Jack, I need to go back to my room," I said quickly.

"Okay, well meet me downstairs and we'll go to together," he said.

"No!" I said a bit harshly. "We shouldn't talk for a while... I'm sorry I need to go."

"What? Mark wai-" he said grabbing my arm but I pulled away.

"We shouldn't of done that," I said," it just... ugh." I said, then I walked out of frustration.

"Mark, don't ...." he screamed but it was to late I was already gone.

I walk to the elevator fast, hoping to get there alone so no one would see me crying. I pushed the button and gasped at the feeling of tiredness.

I couldn't control it, I love Jack and the more I think about and talk about it at the end... we can't be together. That's what tears me up inside... because I want to be there for him... but I can't.

The door opened, and I ran to my room. I slammed the door shut, and dropped all my belongings. I sat at the edge of the bed, and sobbed.

_What have I done?_

***Jack's POV***

".....leave," I said to myself, alone in my room.

I looked down and began feeling bad from my stomach. I ran to the bathroom. I leaned towards the toilet, and threw up.

I began crying at the feeling and lied there against the toilet, holding myself up of how weak I felt. And there I was throwing up and crying in my hotel room's bathroom.

The only question was why...and I don't know why I was asking....because I knew what the answer was.

_It was because of Mark._

I love Mark and to see him so upset of what happen, and his reaction hurt me.

It hurt me worse than when Signe left me. I didn't do these things with her, and I didn't completely love her.

But I love Mark...and I gave him a.....I hurled more, and cried at the thoughts of Mark.

I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell no one....I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me....and I surely can't go home like this.

Fuck.... I'm in love with Mark, but yet I hate him at the same time for making me feel this way.

I got up feeling better from my stomach, and rinsed my mouth. I flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom. I stopped throwing up but my tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

I flopped myself onto my bed, crying and staring at the ceiling. I soon felt exhaustion overtake me, and I fell asleep.

***Mark's POV***

I felt my phone vibrate again and I saw Wade was calling me.

Apart of me was telling me to answer, another side was telling me no......fuck it, he's my best friend, and I trust him.

I answered it, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly, trying not to sniffle, but Wade knows me better than that.

"Mark, are you crying?" He said quietly, but concerned.

It took me a while to answer but I responded,"...yes."

"Is it about Jack?" he said.

"How'd you know?" I said, shocked at his words.

"He isn't here also," he explained," I figured that something happen between you two. Did you guys fight or something?"

I hesitate to answer him, but he needed to know.

I explained everything that happen, except the steamy parts which he didn't need to know. After I told him everything I felt a huge weight lift off me, and I just waited to hear his response.

"Mark... I know you're confuse and you don't want to hurt Jack, but did you considered what he felt? He is probably just as confuse at you are, probably even more because he has no one to talk to and just suffered from a bad relationship."

These thoughts sunk into my head, and I began to cry again," Fuck! I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," Wade told me to comfort me," you're new at this, and I understand. I wouldn't know how to handle this as well, but here is your time to redeem yourself."

"How?" I sniffed. "He probably wants nothing to do with me now."

"You can't assume that, tell him that you're sorry, Mark. At least make things easier on Jack and on yourself," Wade informed me. "We know him, and the great person he is. He won't shut you out."

I sighed," Okay, I'll try."

"Alright, if you need anything call me or Bob. We are here for you and Jack, and support you guys full way," Wade said.

I smiled slightly," Thank you, Wade. Also keep this quiet alright? We don't need anymore drama than we already have."

"Sure thing," he responded.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I need to do what I need to do," I said confidently.

We hanged up, and I fixed myself up.

Ugh, I clenched my stomach.

I need food and I probably should calm myself down before talking to Jack... or was I just stalling?

I need to do this.... for Jack...but I'm still getting food.

I walked to the elevator deciding to just go to the Denny's nearby. I called an Uber and made my way over there.

When I reached the Denny's, I saw that it was almost closing.

Good, at least it means no one will recognize me looking like this.... then I saw Joy Ann. She saw me with puffy eyes, and messy hair.

She walked over, and led me to a booth.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked sweetly.

I just nodded, not looking at her.

"Did you mind if I talk with you?" she asked. "I'm gonna be done right now, so I'm in no hurry."

I looked up at her and smiled slightly, "I don't mind."

She smiled back," I'll be back with your coffee."

"Thanks," I said.

She walked off and I pulled out my phone. It was 5:30 p.m. and the sun was already down.

Jack must feel awful right now and I'm here mopping about myself. I started tearing up, and sniffling again.

Joy Ann came back with two cups of coffee, and I quickly wiped tears.

She frowned at me," There's nothing to be ashamed of." She set the cups down and sat next to me. "I know it must be confusing with you and Jack."

I look up at her with shock eyes," Y-you know."

She nodded," Yeah, I heard Jack walking towards the bathroom saying 'Don't think about him' and I could tell you and Jack weren't acting like yourselves."

"Can I trust that you won't say anything about it to no one if I talk to you about it?" I asked her.

"My lips are sealed, beside I know you guys are human and not just someone on a screen," she said serious. "You've help me through some hard times, I like to return the favor any way I can."

I nodded, and began speaking," Well, two days ago I met up with Bob, Wade, and Jack to eat dinner. It turned out me and Jack were in the same hotel, and Jack had too much to drink so I helped him to his room since I was fine. While in his room, we confessed each others feeling and....kissed."

She nodded, paying attention," Go on."

"Well the next day I avoid Jack because I was so confused. I didn't want to hurt Jack, and I kept telling myself it was the drunk talk....but I knew he was sober when we were talking. He told me he was confused too when we went to eat lunch with our friends." I said before getting cut off.

"That's when you guys met me, and I saw you two acting strange," she said.

"Yeah, well when we left we decided to talk about. To see if we really meant everything we said," I said, then hesitated to tell her the rest but did anyway. "Things lead to another, and we made mistakes. Now I'm confused on what to do.....because we can't be together."

"Mark, I'm no expert but I'm gonna tell you the truth....if you keep doing this and just ignoring it and neglecting the situation you will just hurt Jack even more. You have to tell him everything, because if you don't you will regret ever letting go like this," she spoke sternly.

"But what if Jack doesn't want to hear me, or doesn't like what I say?" I told her sniffling.

"I may not know Jack personally, but knowing the type of person he is he will," she responded," because I'm pretty sure he's thinking the exact same thing."

"You really believe this?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she said standing up." Now I'll be right back. Just wait right here."

I listened and just waited for her to walk back with the empty cups, only to see her come back with a bag in her hand.

"Here take this for you and Jack when you go talk to him," she handed me," it's two burgers and it's on the house."

"No please, let me pay," I insisted.

"No, Mark, please take it as a gift for helping me out with your videos, and this," she said and gave me a hug.

I hugged back," Thanks, I needed that."

"No prob," she said.

"Here," I said giving her a paper with my number," please keep in touch, I'd like to consider you a friend."

She smiled," Okay, I will."

I walk out and headed back to the hotel....to Jack.

***Jack's POV***

I woke up to a knock on my door.

I got up and looked at the peep-hole in the door, and saw Mark outside my door with take-out. I opened my door slightly so he couldn't see me, but hear me.

"What is it, Mark?" I asked quietly.

"I've got some food for you, and....we need to talk," he answered.

"What?! We're gonna talk again, have sex, and become even more confuse," I said harshly.

"Look...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said.

"But you did, when I was already hurting badly with Signe," I told him.

"Please, Jack....I didn't know what I was doing. I'm new at this, I didn't have good relationships in my life because they hurt me. I know how it feels, and I can't forgive myself knowing I cause that pain...to someone I love," he said, crying

When I heard this, I knew I couldn't say no," Okay, give me a minute."

I closed the door again, and look at myself to see I was a mess with puffy eyes.

I put on pajama pants and a t-shirt since I was still in my boxers from what...happened, and fixed my messy hair a bit.

I opened the door to see Mark looking the same, but had tears in his eyes and was still in the clothes from yesterday, also holding a bag with food.

He walked in and saw how bad I looked, and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry," he said hugging me tightly.

Surprised at his action, but quickly hugged him back crying too. We hugged for a while then what we expected, but we honestly didn't care. We finally pulled away and sat on the bed.

"You want to eat first then talk," he asked.

I nodded, and he handed me a burger from the bag.

I opened it quickly and began eating immediately, since I haven't ate since yesterday.

Mark has already began eating his burger also, taking large bites. He probably hasn't ate since yesterday either.

He finished his burger first, and me right after crumbling the wrapper and throwing it into the trash.

Then silence.

Mark spoked first," I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean too I was-"

I stopped him," It's okay, I know you care."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. I'm not mad because I don't believe you cause I do....I'm mad because when you left me I felt hurt the same way when Signe left me, but worse," I told him.

"Jack...I didn't leave on purpose. I was confused what to do because I don't want you to leave when we go back home. I didn't know how to handle it, so I ran. I thought I could run away from my problems, but I was told that was impossible. We'll figure it out, not separate but....together," he said, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his.

"You promise you won't leave me alone?" I asked.

He pulled me to him, and just began to hold me. It was a bit weird, but I warmed up quickly to the feeling of being safe.

"I would never, because Jack....I'm scared....I'm scared of losing you and regretting it. I don't know what to do without you....I need you," Mark confessed.

I pulled away, and looked him straight dead in the eyes. I kissed him passionately.

I pulled away and smiled looking at him," Then make me yours."

He quickly kissed me, pulling me towards him. I kissed back wrapping my arms around him.

We laid back on the bed, with Mark on top of me and our legs dangling off the side off the bed. The kiss was going on forever until Mark pulled away, both of us out of breath.

He looked me in the eyes," I want to make you feel loved and great tonight, only if you let me."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly," I would love you to, and please.... don't hold back."

He nodded, and began kissing me again. Our tongues soon joining the mix.

_**We have decide to make this night rememberable.** _

Mark hands trailed up my sides then tugged at the hems of my shirt. I reached for them and pulled my shirt off, making us part for a bit but quickly going back to kissing.

Mark was feeling up my chest and touching everything, as if it would be the last time he would feel it. He then attached his hands to my nipples rubbing and twisting, making me moan. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, feeling his toned muscles. He then made our kiss lead down to my jawline and jawline. Making sweet kisses, and making me twitch in my pants.

I resisted as much as I could not to buck my hips, but I couldn't contain myself.

I flipped us over and attack his sweet-spot, which I found last time, making Mark groan. But I wasn't having that, I needed friction. I began grinding our hard erections against each other making both of us go crazy.

We were moaning and we were moaning loud.

I felt Mark grab my butt and I went for the zipper of Mark's jeans. I pulled them off, and took off my pajama pants as well.

I began grinding through the thin fabric, and felt weak of how bad I wanted to be touch. Mark noticed and reached inside my boxers.

I moaned at the warm touch," Mark...nghh...!"

Mark was pumping my dick fast, and I wanted him to feel the same.

I pulled his boxers past his thighs and pumped at his dick also. He grunted, and pulled us up sitting down chest to chest. He pulled us together close, and wrapped his hand around each other's dick and my hand, so we'd be pumping together.

Me and Mark began to make-out again with sloppy kisses and licks, but I wanted more.

"Mark....aghhh...I-I need you inside me," I grunted out," please!"

Mark let go and looked at me," Okay, do you have any lube?"

I whimpered at the lost of touch," Shite, no I don't. I didn't think I need some."

"Well, since neither of us I have done this it would be painful without preparation," he said.

"Well...I can give you a blowjob and you can me a rimjob. That can help," I blushed, on how bluntly that sounded.

He smiled and blushed," Okay, sounds good."

I smiled too, and pushed him on his back. I pulled his hips a bit so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed, his butt barely on the edge of the bed. I got down on my knees between his legs, so I would be comfortable as well. He got on his elbows to view me, and I began.

I grabbed his throbbing member, and slowly pumped at it. I breathed on the tip making Mark tense up, and went down on him.

He moaned at the feeling and threw his head back. I bobbed my head up and down, adding my tongue to the mix to lube up his dick. I pumped at whatever I couldn't fit, which was a lot for two reasons.

I have a terrible gag reflex, and Mark was BIG. For being half-Korean and the whole stereotype thing about Asians having small dicks, Mark was damn big which kinda worried me.

I bobbed my head at a fast speed, and by accident I went down a bit too far. Automatically, my gag reflex kicked in and I began to choke. This made Mark go absolutely insane, and he began to moan incredibly loud," Oh fuck!"

I regained my breath, and kept going until I felt Mark was lubed up pretty well, which was mostly because I gagged.

I got off with a pop, and pumped one last time spreading my saliva and Mark's pre-cum.

He whimpered at the lost and pulled me up to make-out with him again, having him taste himself in the kiss.

He then commanded," Get on your hands and knees."

I did what I was told, and grabbed a pillow in case I needed to shut myself up from screaming in pleasure.

"Spread your legs," he said in a deep toned voice, which honestly drove me crazy.

I spread my legs revealing Mark my entire end for him to see. I blushed at the thought, but tried to ignore it.

Mark grabbed my ass spreading my cheeks to reveal my hole. He kissed one of my cheeks leading to my hole, and I twitched at the feeling.

He chuckled slightly and leaned into my hole, kissing it wetly. I moaned at the feeling, holding up my screams or squeals.

He kept kissing until adding his tongue. I felt so warm and pleasurable. He was licking up and down lubing up the whole area.

He pulled away and rubbed his saliva around my hole with his fingers," This is going to feel weird, okay. Are you ready?"

I nodded in excitement," Mhmmn....yes..."

He pushed a finger in, and I tensed up but I was still fine. He waited for me to give a little nod to tell him to move. I gave the nod and he began thrusting the digit inside me.

The feeling was amazing but I was craving more. I pushed back onto the finger, and Mark added another one.

I winced at this one feeling a slight burn, but still not enough to hurt.

He stop, thinking it hurt me.

"I-I'm fine," I breath out," it hurts more when you stop."

He understood and began thrusting the fingers in me again.

I moaned really loud shockingly, when I felt his fingers graze my prostate.

"Mark! There...ughnnh.... i-it felt really good right there," I told him.

"You mean like this," he said curling his fingers into my prostate.

I screamed at the touch," YES! Oh f-fuck yes...aagghhh!!!"

He added another finger, thrusting a total of three digits right into my prostate, making me see stars.

My grip on the pillow tighten, my knuckles white, which was stopping me from moaning too loud.

Mark pulled his fingers out and turned me over on my back, and look at me," I'm gonna make you feel amazing tonight."

I looked at him with lust, and worry in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me reassuringly.

"I know you're scared, but trust me I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

"I trust you with all my heart," I responded really cheesy.

He smiled," Now this may hurt at first, but you'll adjust. Then it's gonna feel amazing."

I nodded then asked," Mark, can we come together?"

"Of course," he smiled." Are you ready?" 

I kissed him gently," Yeah..."

He kissed my forehead, and lifted up my legs to put them around his waist. He lined himself up at my hole, and began pushing his tip in.

We both moaned very loudly at the extreme feeling.

"Ugnnnhhh.... Jack!!!" Mark moaned. "You're so tight!"

Mark was so big, and I didn't know how he will fit entirely in my tiny arse.

He slowly pushed himself more in me, it must of been so hard for him not to pound my ass on how tight his dick felt.

I gripped at the sheets once Mark was fully in me. It took a while for me to relax, once I did I wanted Mark to move.

"Mark! Please... fucking move!!" I told him.

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed right back into me, moving at a delicious speed.

"MARK! Aaahhh..." I screamed at Mark's action.

Mark made me feel so full, and the pleasure was so vast.

Me and Mark were moaning, and cussing at the enjoyment. We have never felt this before, and it was incredible.

Skin was smacking skin and Mark's speed was becoming too slow for me, I needed him to go faster.

"Mark... ugnhh... faster," I commanded him.

He then picked me and sat up me in his lap. He then lowered me down on his dick seated on him upward. He gained his speed and thrust faster into me then I was on my back.

Continuing I got used to this position and pushed down more. Mark took this as a sign and lowered me fully on him and thrust into me faster and harder then ever. The angle making him hit my prostate on every thrust.

I screamed at the feeling," OH YES, OH YES! FUCK ME!!!"

I began clenching feeling my climax get closer, making Mark go crazy.

"HOLY SHIT, JACK!!!" he moaned out loud.

"MARK! I-I'm gonna cum!!!" I told him.

"I'll help you...hgnnh... I'll grab your dick and pump you quickly then.... agghh... you clench as hard as you can," Mark informed me.

I nodded, moaning at the thought.

"On three," he said getting ready," 3....2....1!"

Mark grabbed my untouched throbbing purple dick, the touch pushing me over the edge. Mark slammed deep inside me and I clench hard upon my climax, pushing him over the edge.

"MAARRRKKKK!!!!!!!!" I cried.

"JAACCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

I jizzed all over me and Mark. And new feeling I notice was I felt Mark's cum leak outta of my ass.

We stayed in that position for a while until we both calm down from our climaxes. When we finally did Mark pulled out and we both fell on our backs panting, and out of breath.

"That was..." I breath out" ........amazing."

"Yeah, that was," Mark chuckled, while panting slightly.

I chuckled too and got under the sheets, Mark following along. I cuddle into his arms, having him hugging in return.

We didn't even bother cleaning ourselves of cum or even putting clothes on We were naked under the sheet, are warm bare bodies were touching and radiating heat.

_It was nice..._

We were falling asleep, but Mark spoke out before we fully did.

"I love you, Jack," he said.

"I love you too, Mark," I smiled.

He pulled me closer, and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight, Jackaboy."

I laughed," Goodnight, Markimoo."

 

~ 

 


End file.
